The Stars Above Us
by Finnismathmatical
Summary: We use to come to this hill all the time to look at the stars that you loved so dearly. Now that you're gone they weren't anywhere as bright as they were then. The stars were always watching us, they were always watching us as we fell apart. (Real-Life AU; One-shot)


_Hi guys! Just a little one-shot I wrote last night after feeling extremely inspired for some reason XD Btw, I'm going to mention again that this story is set in a "Real World Scenario", I left most of the naming and labelling anonymous because I didn't want a definite setting so feel free to out these two wherever you want XD Hope you guys like it!_

 _ **Cover by leEgoist; I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

 **The Stars Above Us**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV,**

 **The grass was itchy** **against my neck** as I stared up into the night sky, I ignored the urge to scratch it as I counted the stars above me one by one, brightest to dimmest - just like the way you use to.

You never finish counting them before we had to eventually leave our secret haven but you always said the next time you came back you would finish them, counting each and everyone of them cause you believed they were special.

I didn't know why you thought lights could be so special.

You said each and every star may not be perfect but they were beautiful either way, whether they were bright or dim they were all special in their own way.

You said I was special too and that you liked me just the way I was, fiery and just little rough around the edges.

I always did stupid things though, knowing they would piss you off. I wanted to see how far it would get you, how long you would stay but you never left despite everything I did. You complained a lot about it sure, but I knew you never meant any of it.

Our first date was up on this hill, you bought me here for the first time and pointed out all twelve of your favourite constellations, Aquarius, Leo, Capricorn, Taurus the whole bunch.

You gave them names too and told me all the stories behind all those constellations, all of them sounding more like memories than stories to me when you talked about them. I liked that, it made them sound like they were real people, with real lives.

You even had keys for each other constellations, a golden key - the colour of your hair, engraved with the constellation's symbol and said that you use to pretend that you could summon these people up using those keys.

You said that these constellations meant a lot to you, that they were the only friends you had back when you were little since you didn't get to leave your own house a lot.

You told me that they had meant a lot to your mother too and that the memories of watching the stars with her were one of the only things you had left of her.

You grew up in a really rich household too, your mother died when you were a kid and your dad was always working. You told me that if you ever had a family you would do everything you could to stop your child from ever going through the same thing you did.

You said money didn't matter - you could live in a box if it meant that your child would have a proper family. A mom and a dad was all that you wanted for this little kid that didn't even exist yet.

You looked at me when you were saying this and smiling, saying that you wouldn't mind if that dad could be me. It was around that time that I decided that I would do anything to make this dream of your's exist.

Things weren't great after that.

We didn't see each other a lot even after things became official, we lived in the same house for a long time but the whole time we were living together our schedules either never met up or we were both too tired to even look each other in the eyes.

I was getting busier, you were getting busier but things were still alright, our feelings were still somehow intact.

But then you had to move.

Your company was expanding and they were moving you across the world, from there you were gonna be the head of this giant company and you were so happy, so very happy.

But then you came home and told me you were going to reject it, you said you wanted to stay with me even if this was something you had been working for, for a long long time.

I felt terrible and told you that you had to go, that if this was something you had been working so hard for, for already such a long time then you had to go.

You still refused though and we got into this huge fight about whether you wanted to leave or not.

In the end I accepted the offer for you and you were on one way trip across the world.

You were angry that I made an entire life decision for you but I ignored all your complaints, convincing myself what I did for you was what was best, that what you wanted was irrelevant when it came down to this.

It came down to the day where I reluctantly said goodbye to you at the airport, on your right arm you had your handbag that I had given you for Christmas last year and on your left suitcase filled with all the things you could fit in there.

You had tears in your eyes as you looked at me straight in the eyes, begging me to cancel the flight, do anything to make you stay, make you feel like this wasn't the end.

I stood still to what I had decided and told you that this wouldn't be the end of us just because you were leaving for another country, we were better than that.

We both wanted to believe my words then, even though we both knew it was all a lie we were both feeding ourselves. You always said we were lucky being each other's first love and having been able to stay together for so long, you even said that we might last.

Neither of us wanted to let go.

The next day you arrived in the new country, your new home. You were finally excited as you dragged your luggage to go find the hotel you would be temporarily staying at.

It almost sounded like you were just on holidays.

But then came your first day of work and suddenly we were back to the way we always were, missing each other just by an hour or two. We talked even less now and we couldn't even see each other.

I tried to visit you but they were always short, we tried talking on the phone but our conversations got shorter too. I barely knew what happened in your life anymore and you knew none of mine.

We were strangers, hidden under the label of "couple", until one day all of sudden the calls stopped.

You stopped calling me, texting me, emailing me. It felt like you had dropped off the face of the earth, at first I thought you just had some technical issues or were just really incredibly busy but the days you didn't call turned to weeks and those weeks turned to months and those months soon turned to years.

I missed you for a long time, your golden hair that always smelt like strawberries, your brown eyes and the way they lit up when you saw something good to eat at the local bakery, the jingle of your keys as you slammed the door shut, everything.

Day after day I would wait hopefully at my phone, waiting for the familiar jingle to ring at the sound of your voice.

Even the stars you had loved so much mocked me from above, reminding me painfully of that night we spent together under the stars.

I had stopped trying to track you down since even though I knew which country and state you were in I didn't want to bother you. I often wonder now whether you stopped calling because you knew things were nearing their end or did you just forget about me one day?

That guy you had met all those years ago, singing an amateur gig at your favourite cafe, that you somehow fell in love with. Who in turn fell in love with you.

The guy you shared hours and hours of conversation with on that tiny little hill that you had found way back when you were still a kid.

The guy who had sent you away himself in the first place.

Do you still remember him? The pink haired idiot, with the white muffler that sang crappy love songs at cafés and was obsessed with dragons?

A cold breeze blew through the grass as I finished counting the last star that I could see, I knew exactly how many stars you could see up here already - I mean I've been counting the same stars for almost sixteen years now.

Exactly 160 stars, brightest to dimmest.

I sighed as I whispered the last number before getting up quietly. Gently I tucked my muffler tighter around my neck as I looked around the darkened trees around me, my eyes still expecting to see a hint of gold flirting around the shadowy trees.

I tucked my hands deeper into my winter coat as I forced my eyes down to the swaying grass below me, the tight loneliness was pretty dull now but it still bothered me, like a scab that won't go away.

I sighed again before walking down the hill, humming as I stepped carefully around the potholes that pocketed the small hill. When suddenly I felt the urge to stop, looking around I realised that I wasn't alone.

For the first time in 16 years, I wasn't alone.

I turned around and looked back expecting the same shadowy darkness but this time it was different, this time there was someone there.

You were there.

You were standing there alone, your golden hair whipping around your face in the breeze as you stared up at the sky, not noticing me at all.

Your hands were little fists at your side and I couldn't help but notice a shinning gem on your right ring finger. A wedding ring perhaps? Suddenly you turned around, your eyes meeting mine before I could make a run for it.

Your eyes flicker with recognition and you open your mouth, "Natsu?" You whispered, your voice almost carried away in the wind. A single tear fell out of my eyes before I answer you, "160 stars Lucy, there's 160 stars."

I smiled at you as I realise, while you and I were busy watching the stars, the stars were always watching us. They were always watching us as we fell apart.

* * *

 _So I hoped you guys enjoyed it, admittedly it's not one of my best works but since it's my first successful one-shot I was hoping for some criticism so I can improve on my one-shots, basically criticism is welcomed. I've already got an Alternative Ending written so if you guys wanna read that just tell me, read and review!_


End file.
